First time
by KZO
Summary: 10 years later. The women (or girls, they still act as girls despite being 25) try to develop their relationship with Chiya further, but an important issue stops them midway. Chiya's harem, ChiyaxThree girls. Mostly references episode 4. Rated M for safety, but the smut isn't detailed at all, so it could pass off as T.


On the left, Chiya, on the right, a box full of sex toys.

Chiya was wearing the same outfit she has worn her whole life, you didn't need Captain Saku to tell you she wasn't wearing any underwear today, and the box was mostly filled with different kinds of dildos.

Everything was set up for proceeding into a steamier situation, and it would if the girls facing Chiya weren't in such a big predicament right now.

Who will take Chiya's first time?

Three girls, all in their underwear, Nono in green underwear, Kon in her white underwear with small blue ribbons and Koume in her blue underwear with pink laces. It's been a decade since they all met each other, and now they're sitting in front of Chiya, they realized their feelings for the girl since years ago and they agreed to be in a relationship with her at the same time, and today they're ready to take the next step.

This is their third attempt this month, the last two times they were interrupted by Saku, the second time it was hard to convince her that Chiya was mentally old enough to understand in what she was getting into, but when Chiya casually said she saw all her animal friends mate when she was a kid, the Captain had no choice but to retreat and let them do whatever they wanted.

So today was supposed to be the day, no interruptions, just three girls, one Chiya.

But Chiya only had one first time.

Only one of them could be Chiya's first.

"I have the bigger bust so I should go first." Koume spoke up. "It makes sense the sexiest of us should be Chiya's pick."

"Sexiness isn't only determined by chest size." Kon complained. "Do I need to remind you my hips are way better than yours?"

"Uhm… then how about rock, paper, scissors?" Koume suggested again.

"This is a serious situation, we just can't decide this with a game!" Kon yelled at her.

"What if we give Chiya some sake and let the pheromones do the rest?" Koume tried one more time.

"That would be too _wild_ for this." Kon pointed out. "And it would be bad if we don't even remember it."

"I _do_ remember what I did when I was affected by the pheromones." Koume blushed and looked to the side.

"Really...?" Kon matched her cheeks and looked somewhere else too. "Well, it would still be too wild, you know."

"Eh, girls, how about we let Chiya-chan decide?" Nono intervened with the most logical solution.

"Good idea, then Chiya who should be your first time?" Kon asked her.

The girls faced Chiya nervously.

Chiya looked at the three girls in front of her, one after the other, trying her hardest to come up with something, but she didn't get very far when she decided. "I'm gonna rub the bellies of the three of you, and the one with the smoothest belly is the winner!"

Sometimes the girls wonder how they all fell in love with this feral kid.

However, they all complied, the girls lay down and exposed their bellies to Chiya, which proceeded to touch each belly meticulously and then said. "Koume and Kon are really smooth, it's hard to pick between you two, but then Nono-"

"See, she mentioned me first, so I won!" Koume interrupted her.

"That makes no sense, Koume!" Kon proclaimed.

"Of course it does, who would want your belly anyway?" Koume made fun of her and poked her belly.

" **Uwaah.** "

Kon moaned.

 _Kon moaned._

And then a switch was suddenly turned on inside Koume.

Kon immediately covered her mouth but Koume got closer to her and said. "You know Kon, you probably don't remember because it was so long ago, but the first time I heard you moan I realized you practically begged me to make you moan more, but at the time I wasn't sure if I wanted more." Koume retired Kon's hands from her mouth. "But now I realized I want to hear more of your cute moans."

"Does that mean I can go first?" Kon asked innocently, Koume's face right in front of hers.

"No silly, _I_ want to make you moan." And then she kissed her.

All the girls already had their first kiss with Chiya, at the same time, it was awkward but it worked out, and then they had multiple individual kisses afterwards, but this was the first time Kon was kissing Koume, so it certainly was a new experience for her. And Koume, with how daring she was, went for the tongue.

To say that Kon was overwhelmed by all this would be an understatement.

With her free hand, Koume reached for the box and took out the first toy she could get a hold.

"A vibrator? Good enough to get started." She shrugged and pressed the vibrator to Kon's breasts while turning it on.

" _Ow…_ " Kon moaned again.

"So cute! More, more!" Koume pressed harder and Kon moaned again and again, but each moan was weaker than the previous one. "Hm, your boobs aren't really sensitive, they're too small, I didn't know this would be an issue."

"Please don't say that after exhausting me this much." Kon just lay down trying to catch her breath.

"Already done? But we're just getting started, it's time to bring the big guns!" The girl took out a double ended dildo from the box. "Are you ready?"

"No…"

"Here we go!" Koume professionally removed Kon's bloomers and inserted the toy inside Kon as if she'd done it hundreds of times before. Come to think of it, who brought that box? Kon knew she didn't and obviously it wasn't Nono nor Chiya. Before she could process that thought any further Koume started pounding her.

"Koume… please stop... _Owaahh_ ~"

"Not until I extract every single moan from your body!" Koume kept going, faster and faster, enjoying the cute and sexy sounds that came out of her mouth.

" _Ugh~_ "

"More!"

" _Ah~_ "

" _MOAR~_ " Koume herself started moaning now, and Kon couldn't say she wasn't enjoying herself at this point.

" _Uhh~_ "

" _Wauh~_ "

"Koume!"

"I know!"

They hold hands.

" _ **Ouwaaaaaaaahhhhh.**_ "

They came together, almost passing out, they lay down tired but with a satisfied smile for a while.

Until they remembered how this started in the first place.

"That was amazing!" Chiya exclaimed happily to the duo, both of them immediately turned their heads towards her. "A lot better than what we did!"

"What do you mean…?" Koume and Kon focused more on Chiya and noticed that behind her was Nono, completely naked, blushing furiously.

"Ah sorry, but you cut me out before I could say that Nono won, so I did it with her while you two were at it."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kon cried out.

"Calm down Kon, if neither of us won we couldn't have been her first anyway." Koume tried to comfort her.

"That's not it!"

"Then what? Koume patted her on the back.

"I wanted to SEE Chiya's first time!"

"Uh…"

 **The End.**


End file.
